


Eat Me Up

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, this should in no circumstances be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: Dex feels a flutter. Not... quite where he should.“You really should've told me, Dexy. We have so much in common.” Nursey gets up and walks off, the fight forgotten. On his way he flicks Dex’s ear teasingly.Once he's gone, Dex looks down at his lap. “What the fuck?”- or the one where dex gets a boner whenever nursey's nice to him





	Eat Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this might just be too dumb to post but here i am, for your entertainment

It starts on a regular day. Everything starts going all kinds of wrong. 

They fight. It's how they seem to communicate. They get a rise out of the other and it's hard to stop. It's a trusty routine. Dex is fine with it. He and Nursey are friends enough. 

Except that they haven't really fought in a while. Not like they used to. Nursey’s words have lost their bite, and Dex’s learned to listen more. They still get on each other's nerves, they're still different enough, but their coexistence has settled into comfortable footing. It leaves Dex at unease. 

“God you're a dick”, Nursey says. He might've forgotten to get the book Nursey asked him to pick up on his way. It was an accident, but the way Nursey responds to it, he can't let it go. 

“You are.”

“Wow. Nice comeback, Hannah Montana.”

Dex looks up from his lap. “Did you just quote _Jennifer’s body_ at me?” 

Nursey’s brows arch up. “You've seen _Jennifer's body_?” 

“Of course I have. It's a classic. You think I'm Needy?” 

“I can't believe you've seen it. It's one of my favorite movies, like, ever.” 

“See? Clearly you're the Needy for being that big of a nerd.” 

Nursey grins, an easy, gorgeous smile. “Shut up.” 

Dex feels a flutter. Not... quite where he should. 

“You really should've told me, Dexy. We have so much in common.” Nursey gets up and walks off, the fight forgotten. On his way he flicks Dex’s ear teasingly. 

Once he's gone, Dex looks down at his lap. “What the fuck?” 

He's half hard in the confines of his jeans, the butterflies in his stomach trying to fly south. The way Nursey's voice softened... calling him _Dexy_. He's starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

Other thoughts, distracting, his body’s just frustrated. Or his mind. Whatever. He won't think about it. 

\--

Nursey’s drunk. It should not count. He stumbles into Dex, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hi, Needy.” 

“I thought we agreed that's you.” 

“You're the one... secretly in lesbians with me.” Nursey furrows his brows as he tries to keep track of the words leaving his mouth. “Lesbians... in love... y’know what I said.” 

“Right. Sure”, he says dryly. 

Nursey leans in to hold him close, his cheek pressed against Dex's. “Don't try to hide it.” 

Dex makes a distraught noise. Nursey pats his head with a smile as he pulls back.

“You'd murder a band of demons for me.” 

Well, shit. 

“Wait, no. Am I? The demons now?” Nursey wanders off, still talking out loud. 

Dex drags a hand over his face. It feels all kinds of hot. His pants are suffocating. 

He heads upstairs to go to bed and _not_ think about it. It's NOT a thing. 

\--

“Hey”, Nursey slides into the booth opposite him. “I got you this.”

Dex stares at him and the coffee in a to-go cup placed in front of him. His mouth is dry.

“You're welcome.”

“Uh, thanks. Sorry, I'm... tired.”

“It's fine. You ready to go?”

He is. On more levels than is appropriate. He's being mortally betrayed by his body. Nursey's messy curls poking out from under his beanie or his deep eyes warmed by the midday sun aren't helping. The collar of his flannel feels tight around his neck. 

“Uh. I have to finish writing this email.”

“Okay. I'll wait.” 

“No, it's -- You can just go. I'll be right behind you, okay?”

“Okay...” Nursey looks hurt just for a second before he's masked it with a layer of _chill_. “Bye.”

Easily enough, thinking about that flash across Nursey’s handsome face gets rid of the situation in his pants. But it's STILL NOT a thing. 

\--

It's definitely a thing. 

Nursey saves him a seat at breakfast. A dead serious _shiver_ runs down his spine. Nursey hands him a coffee again in the morning while sipping on his own as they’re walking to Faber. Sweat pushes at the collar of Dex’s coat despite the chilly wind. 

He can't tell if it's a physiological or psychological issue. Maybe his body's just trying to tell him it's about time he got laid. Except he never has an issue around anyone else but Nursey. Hell, the mere thought of Nursey’s softest smile or his comforting arms around him gets him going during his scheduled alone time. 

When the dib flip turns out as it does, his freak-out is a touch off kilter. Nursey pretends he isn't hurt, but that's probably what ends up clearing Dex’s head. Nursey keeps a premeditated distance to him, and as creepy as he'd felt before, Dex finds himself missing Nursey’s friendship no matter what. It's what he was experiencing, after all. What it felt like being Nursey’s friend, someone he let in. 

He turns to Bitty for help. 

“I fucked up, Bitty.”

The man chortles. “Yeah.”

Dex blinks at him. “That's it?” 

Bitty shrugs. “I agree with you. You were pretty awful to poor Nursey.”

“I know. I wanna fix it, I promise.”

“Why haven't you apologized yet, then?”

“I'm... trying to keep a clear head.”

“I'm not following.”

“I've had this... problem lately. For a while.”

“With Nursey?”

“No! No. More like... about him.” 

“You’ve lost me again.”

Dex’s cheeks are burning. He's the least comfortable talking about his feelings, not to mention the sexual kind. Call him repressed - you'd be right. 

“I get these... feelings around him.”

Bitty’s smile is just a touch pitying. “Oh honey. You like him?”

“No. I mean yes. I like him, I know that. But it's more... physical.” 

“Hold up, you know you're attracted to Nursey or you like him and your problem’s physical?”

Dex lets out a long-suffering sigh. “All the above. I guess? I know I like him. Therefore am attracted to him. But I didn't notice it really before he started being nice to me... and I keep having a problem... around him.”

“Christ on a cracker, Dex, we're both adults. Use your words.”

“Dating Jack has changed you.” 

Bitty grins. “Count your lucky stars. How'd you have this conversation with a blushing southern belle.”

“Fine. Okay.” Dex takes a deep breath. “When Nursey's all nice to me, I get a boner. There. I said it.”

Bitty holds on for barely a few seconds before he crumbles into a giggling mess. Dex buries his face in his hands. 

“I-I'm sorry, Dex. It's just funnier when you say it.” 

“I'm gonna _die_ , Bitty.” 

“You're fine.” Bitty wipes tears from his eyes. “Just go apologize to him. And maybe talk to him about your feelings. However you'd like. But I think he'll understand.” 

Dex lets his forehead hit the tabletop. Bitty pats his shoulder and goes back to chopping apples. 

\--

“Heyyyy, Nurse.” He steps into their shared room. He's wasted as much time as he possibly could, but he can't not apologize to Nursey. “You got a minute?”

Nursey eyes him for a moment before shrugging. “Sure.” He sits up on his bed. 

Dex takes the desk chair. “So, um, I wanted to apologize. You know, for how I reacted to this whole... thing.” 

Nursey says nothing. 

“I, uh, didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did. How I acted was stupid. So I'm sorry.”

Still nothing. 

“Nurse?”

“Yeah, I hear you. It just doesn't... explain any of it, you know?” Nursey meets his eyes, and Dex feels his cheeks burning. “I'm glad you're apologizing. You're getting better at it. But I don't get it. Like, is it because I like dudes? Is this like your everyday homophobe thing?” 

“No! No, no, no, no. I'm not -- I'm gay, Nurse. Real gay.” 

“Oh. Okay. I mean... I kind of figured a little. But is it some internalized shit then?”

“No, well, I don't know. But it's not about that. Or it is, but it's not -- Fuck.”

Dex drops his face in his hands, trying to press back the sudden prickling of his eyes. He should just move out. Quit the team. Move back home and die alone. 

He gets up before Nursey has a chance to say anything. “I'm sorry. I'll just go.”

“Hey.” Nursey catches his arm and stops him. “Come here.” Then he's folded into Nursey’s warm, muscular embrace. It's the worst thing that's ever happened to him. Now Nursey's comforting _him_. “It's okay, Dex. You're alright.”

“I'm sorry for being a dick.”

“Don't worry. I'm used to it.” 

Dex manages a laugh against Nursey's neck. His sweater is heavenly soft under his cheek. He really should let go but there's no way he's doing that, when Nursey's biceps have been looking especially delicious lately and they're making him feel small and delicate and --

“Uh. Dex?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Are you... Is that..?” Nursey's hips cant forward and Dex leans his own backwards. It'd be comical if he wasn't ready to let the ground swallow him. 

Nursey straightens up, but Dex stays leaning back, his face still hidden against Nursey. 

“Dex, are you hard right now?” 

“No?”

“Is it a natural reaction or is it... because of me?”

He mumbles something incoherent.

“Huh?”

“You! I said it's you!”

“Can you let go of me, Dex?”

“Do I have to?”

“I mean... preferably.”

He releases Nursey and immediately turns his back on him. 

“Dex. Will. It's fine that you find me hot. Most people do.”

And really that's too much even for Nursey. “Oh shut up. I like you, okay? I like you.” He turns around and Nursey's smiling at him softly, knowingly. “Oh.”

“Do you wanna talk about how you've got the hots for me or how much you like me?”

“Neither. God.”

“Then can I tell you something?”

Dex stares at the floor. “I guess.”

“I like you too, Needy. And though maybe not as prominent, I think you're hot too.”

He doesn't struggle when Nursey pulls him in by his hips and lays featherlight kisses on his cheek. 

“You-you're Needy”, he mutters as Nursey tips his head up. 

“Sure”, Nursey chuckles. “Though your body has a little - or not so little to say to that.” 

“Stop embarrassing me.”

“You're the one with the one-two-boner. You might consider finding a boyfriend who'll do you good, Pointdexter.”

“It's not... about that.”

Nursey's lips are just a breath away from his. “Then what?”

“I get hot when you're... nice. To me.” 

Nursey bites down a grin. “That's so dorky, Needy.” 

He sighs in defeat. He’ll never live this down. “I know.”

Nursey brushes their lips together. “So what now?”

Dex is breathless to say the least, barely getting out a whisper. “Date me. Please?”

“Yeah. I think I should.” 

He gets a real kiss, then. Nursey holds the side of his face gently and kisses him for a long time. It's more than enough to leave him boneless, sweating under his collar, eager to drag Nursey on top of him when he gets pushed into his bunk. 

And really, he’s well off with his boyfriend, who makes fun of him relentlessly, but is not bothered by his love-boners. Getting laid regularly does help. So does having his crush returned.

**Author's Note:**

> every single person writing nurseydex in the history of existence: writes nursey being drunk


End file.
